Typically, sequences for analytical measurement instruments (e.g., chromatography instruments) are manually created in a table by appending injections and then manually setting all parameters like type, injection volume, instrument method, and processing method etc. of the injections. Usually the sequence is also associated with a certain instrument. Creating a sequence manually can take a lot of time and is error prone because many parameters have to be filled in again and again. A common way to overcome this limitation is to create sequence templates, copy them to a new location and filling in the missing parameters. However, even then there may be no built-in control of where the sequence is copied. There may also be no built-in control over preventing users from modifying the sequence in a way which is incompatible with the template requirements. It is still possible to enter wrong parameters or to use the wrong instrument.